deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
China Sorrows
China Sorrows, is collector of rare books and artefacts and runs a library frequented by sorcerers in Ireland. China grew up in a family that worshipped the faceless ones and while her brother rejected these teachings at a young age she was unable (or some might say unwilling) to break away from the family tradition. Initially fighting on Mevolent's side during the War, she started up a group of fanatical warriors called the Diablerie and was directly responsible for the capture of Skulduggery Pleasant's wife, whom she defeated in a one on one fight in order to lure him into the trap that lead to his death. At some point she left Mevolent's side and became "Neutral", being replaced as leader of the Diablerie by Baron Vengeous, who later become one of Mevolent's Three Generals. Mysterious, Manipulative and all around untrustworthy, China will use any and all means to get what she wants, even creating an infatuation ability that makes anyone around her fall in love with her which she often uses to get information or items that she desires. Despite her apparent neutrality she often finds herself fighting alongside Skulduggery and Valkyrie and becomes an important ally to them as time passes, much to her annoyance. Battle vs Lisa Lisa (by Wassboss) "God I could do with a nice relaxing bath right now" Lisa Lisa mummers. After a long day of Hamon training she just wants to get back to her room, run a bath and feel the tension of the day wash away. As she reaches the bottom of the staircase she is approached by Messina. "Miss Lisa Lisa, there is a woman here to see you." "A woman? I don't remember having any appointments with anyone today. Tell her to come back tomorrow." Lisa Lisa starts up the stairs but Messina continues. "She said it was important." Lisa Lisa raises an eyebrow at her normally composed and stoic student seeming so flustered. "I see she has been persuasive Messina." He blushes at this and turns away embarrassed. Looking longingly towards her quarters she turns back down the stairs. "I guess I have time to speak to her, where is she?" "She's waiting at the pier Sensei." Leaving him behind she makes her way down to the docks, spotting the large frame of Loggins as well as the smaller shape of a woman besides him. As she gets closer she can see that Loggins is flustered much like Messina and she can hear him fumbling over his words. The woman with him is young, she looks about her age with raven hair and dressed in a highly impracticable looking robe. She turns to Lisa Lisa as she approaches and smiles and the Hamon master gets a strange chill down her spine. There is something about the mystery woman that is strangely captivating. She's pretty yes, but there is something more, something unexplained about her that makes it impossible to look away from. Trying to push this from her mind Lisa Lisa addresses her student. "Thank you Loggins, you can go back to your training now." He hesitates and looks over at the woman who simply smiles and nods her head politely and he scurries off. Lisa Lisa watches him go with suspision as the woman begins talking. "Lisa Lisa I take it." "That is correct." "My name is China Sorrows." China holds out her hand but Lisa Lisa ignores it. "I see you've made quiet the impression on my students Miss Sorrows." China laughs "Well they are men, it's not hard to keep them wrapped round your finger. A smile, a compliment and you can get them doing whatever your want." Lisa Lisa glances at the woman again and once again feels a wave of emotion wash over her. She understands now why Messina and Loggins we so enthralled by this strange woman. "What is your business here Miss Sorrows?" "Ah, straight to business I see. Well Lisa Lisa you see I own a library back in Dublin and I'm a bit of a collector. Mostly old and rare books but I've been known to dabble in other things as well. I fact a good friend of mine who collects jewellery and he told me about a particular gemstone, a perfect gemstone in fact, which can refract light perfectly. A Super Aja. Now this peaked my interest as a collector and I've been doing research to try and find a proprietor of such as stone. Your name was top of the list. I'm here to offer you a considerable sum for your Super Aja." Lisa Lisa narrows her eyes suspiciously. The mysterious allure around the woman seems to disappear in a instant, replaced with a gut feeling of danger. "I'm sorry Miss Sorrows but the Red Stone of Aja is not for sale." She notices a faint flicker of surprise come across China's face, quickly masked. "I understand if it has some personal value to you but I would be willing to offer a large sum to buy it from you" she insists. "My decision is final." Lisa Lisa replies bluntly, beginning to grow tired of China's persistence. She opens her mouth to continue but Lisa Lisa holds her hand up to stop her. "I don't care what you offer me, that stone is priceless and I wouldn't sell it for any price, especially not to some random dealer I don't even know." Another flash of emotion, this time annoyance, flickers over China's face, this is obviously a woman used to getting her own way. As quickly as it appears though it is replaced with a wry smile. "Very well then Miss Lisa Lisa. I can see I won't have any luck here. Guess I'll have to try and find another boat back to the mainland." "The post barge comes about six o clock if you want to catch a ride back with them. Now If you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to." China nods in gratitude and Lisa Lisa leaves her on the docks as she finally gets to head for her room. "As if I would give away our best hope against the Pillar Men to a grubby little collector," ''she ponders to herself, not noticing the malicious look from China as her back is turned. --- The night is calm and the Air Supplena Island is quiet as the residents have retired to their beds for the night. The perfect conditions for a spot of grand larceny. China Sorrows gently tugs on the handle to Lisa Lisa's quarters and silently slips through the crack. Finding the room had been child's play, the bumbling maid she bumped into earlier had been more than willing to give her directions. "''I should've killed her really, after all she could identify me once the Stone is taken. Then again I've always had a weakness for showing mercy to harmless morons" ''she ponders. Scanning the room she quickly finds the Super Aja, left carelessly on the bedstand in plain sight. Creeping over a sneer crosses her face as her eyes dart over the sleeping form of Lisa Lisa. ''"Who does she think she is talking to me like that. Nobody stops China Sorrows from getting what she wants" ''She reaches for the necklace but quickly feels a iron grip on her wrist as Lisa Lisa clamps her hand down. "Do you really think I would be that stupid?" she asks and takes a deep breath, channelling her Hamon. China feels an intense buzzing feeling coursing through her body and tries to pull away but the grip is much too strong. Remembering her own shocking symbol she realises that Lisa Lisa has inadvertently placed her middle finger over the symbol and immediately activates it, returning the favour as Lisa Lisa jerks violently. She quickly releases her grip and gasps heavily, her Hamon breathing interrupted by the attack. Seizing her moment China snatches the Stone of Aja up and turns to leave but her legs cramp up, still affected by the Hamon flowing through her. She slumps down to her knees as Lisa Lisa recovers and throws the bed sheets off as she gets to her feet. "I must say I wasn't expecting that," China says bitterly. She summons a pair of energy daggers and flicks them as Lisa Lisa but she twists out of the way and they instead embed themselves in the bed frame. She grabs her scarf from where it is draped across the bedpost and whips it at China in an attempt to tangle her up and pump her full of Hamon. It is at this moment though the feeling in her legs reappears and the librarian is able to roll out of the way. Flinging another bunch of daggers at her opponent, she draws her fingers across a symbol running down the side of her to boost her speed and follows up the throw by lunging forward, tapping another symbol to increase her strength. Throwing a hay-maker that should by all means be moving too fast to dodge, she is surprised to see the scarf straighten and harden, allowing Lisa Lisa to avoid the punch and flip into the air. "HAMON OVERDRIVE" she cries as she charges Hamon through her leg and swings it down, aiming for China's head. She hastily forms a protective barrier which just about manages to absorb the blow but it sends her staggering nonetheless. Lisa Lisa follows up with a "ZOOM PUNCH" which cracks against China's jaw and gives her another jolt of Hamon. Putting a hand to her mouth, China comes away with a bloody finger and it takes all her composure not to do something rash in anger. Her opponent has moved out of her line of sight and she feels the scarf from before droop over her and a burst of Hamon drives her to her knees. "Soon you'll be unconscious from the Hamon flowing through your blood. You dare come back to this island again and you will not leave it alive." "You insolent little whelp. You dare to threaten me, China Sorrows former head of the Diablerie. You are just a child in comparison to me. Your little tricks may have worked far but I'll show you what it means to be a scorpion born." An explosion of blue energy incinerates the scarf and she darts forward, increasing her strength once again through her symbols. A punch to the gut launches Lisa Lisa into the air, winding her so she can't use her Hamon and as she descends a kick slams into her face and smacks her into the floor. Getting groggily to her feet she doesn't notice the energy dagger coming til too late as it gashes her across the throat. She clamps her hands over the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding but she can do nothing as she chokes on her own blood, her eyes going glassy as the life ebbs away from her. Satisfied that her opponent is dead China slumps to her knees exhausted. She had increased her durability before the Hamon concentration from Snake Muffler but even so it had taken a lot out of her. Taking a few minutes to regain her energy she locates and retrieves the Super Aja, which had been knocked under the bathtub during the fight. Pocketing the rare gemstone she quickly and quietly makes her exit, leaving the body of Lisa Lisa to be found by her students when the dawn breaks. '''Winner: China Sorrows' Expert's Opinion What gave China the victory here was the greater versatility that her magic symbols gave her over Hamon. Lisa Lisa's mastery of Hamon is nothing to be scoffed at but it required her to get up close and personal to use and China could control the distance with her array of projectiles. Furthermore while exceptionally well trained, Lisa Lisa lacked much combat experience and none against other mages whereas China has 300 plus years of combating other mages under he belt. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Irish Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Warriors